Turnabout Romance
by SwitchBack1337
Summary: Apollo has some unexpected feelings. Romance. All you need. This is my first fanfic ever! Justicykes. Please R&R!
1. Unexpected Feelings

It was a long and dark December.

Apollo was sitting at his desk in the Wright anything agency, writing in his journal about his latest case. But that wasn't all; it was not just his case that bothered him. It was something else. He could feel it, deep inside his hart, but couldn't figure out what it was.

He shrugged off the feeling and kept on writing.

At that point, Athena walked in. "Hello?!" she called to see if there was someone around. "Oh hi, Apollo!" she saw Apollo, sitting at his desk, writing. "Why are you here? It's Sunday! You should be out drinking hot coco and building snowmen!"

"I'm not interested in snowmen, Athena." Athena felt it, discord in his heart. Apollo was hiding something, but she decided not to press him further.

"I'm here to finish writing in my journal because this case is very important to me." Athena knew what he was talking about, Clay. Apollo missed Clay a lot, and she felt it. Every time he had mentioned Clay in the last couple of weeks she could feel the sadness in his body grow stronger.

"Alright then mister grumpy, I won't bother you then."

"Why are you here anyway?" Apollo asked.

"I was just about to pick up my coat for my date with Klavier!" she responded.

_A date with Klavier?! When did that ever happen? _Apollo thought to himself.

That's when it hit him, was he feeling…jealous?

_It can't be!_ He told himself. _He did not have feelings for Athena!_

…_Right?_

"So I will be going now, good luck writing mister grumpy!"

Apollo waved. As soon as the door closed, his breakdown began.

_Think, Apollo, think! Come on, you know better than falling in love with your co-workers. _

_Yeah, they had movie nights together and sometimes Athena would snuggle up beside him and lean on his shoulder. But that didn't seem close to being romantic to him!_

_Besides, there is no way Mr. Wright is going to allow romantic relationships in a professional work environment. _Apollo concentrated deeply.

"Wait, romantic relationships? What am I talking about?" Apollo asked himself.

"I DO NOT LIKE ATHENA!" He practiced his Chords of Steel. "MY NAME IS APOLLO JUSTICE AND I'M FINE!"

But still, after everything that happened with Clay. Their partnership, in and outside the courtroom, grew stronger. Could the feeling that was bothering him for so long be…love?

He decided to ignore the feeling for now, and finish writing his case. He would think about this when he got home.

(…)

The next morning, when he came to work, he saw Athena sitting at her desk.

"So how was your date with Klavier?" Apollo asked carefully.

"Well, herr Forehead, it was…nice"

Suddenly, he felt his bracelet tightening around his arm. Was she lying to me?

"Athena Cykes, during your last statement I saw that you clenched your fists. Are you lying to me?" he asked her.

"Lying? Why would I be lying about something like this?"

He felt it again.

"Tell me the truth, Athena. We are both lawyers, I know whenever you're lying."

"Alright" She confessed "Klavier was really nice to me, but our feelings weren't mutual. I just felt like there was some kind of distance between us."

"Distance between the two of you…that sounds like yo-"

He was interrupted.

"Why do you care anyway?! It's not like you went on any dates lately!" Athena shouted.

"Well, I-I…ehm.. just like being interested in other people's lives, that's normal right?" Apollo responded.

Then Athena suddenly stopped and opened her mood matrix.

"Athena, what are you doing?" Apollo asked, rather nervously.

"I heard some discord when you made that last statement." Athena said "And if you're allowed to just that bracelet on me, than I can use my powers as well."

_Oh crap_! was all Apollo could think. He hated himself. If he hadn't started this conversation then his secrets weren't about to be laid bare.

His secrets, his feelings which he himself wasn't even sure about.

"Aha, that explains a lot" Athena spoke.

"What explains a lot?"

"Nothing" Athena refused to answer his desperate question.

"Anyway, I'm going to work on my cases. See you around…Apollo." She left with a cheeky grin on her face.

Apollo did not like one bit what he just heard. She knew. She knew everything, and he did not like it. At. All.

(…)

The time passed and they both sat at their desks working on their cases, one more concentrated than the other.

Apollo was hungry, so he got out of his chair and walked towards the fridge, taking out a banana. He walked back to his desk and started eating. When he finished, he tossed the banana peel towards the bin, but missed. Not having any motivation to pick it up, he left it there.

"Hey Apollo, do you happen to have a spare notebook for me?" Athena asked him from across the room.

"Yeah I have, do you want me to toss it to you?" Apollo suggested.

"No, I'll just come and get it." She said as she stood up and walked over to Apollo's desk.

As she walked, wearing her usual yellow skirt and blue tie, she completed missed the banana peel, still lying on the ground, and stepped on it.

"What the-?!" She exclaimed, as she fell down with a bang.

"Oh god! I'm so sorry Athena! Here, let me pick you up." Apollo said while reaching out his hand to her.

But instead of using his hand as a support, Athena did something very unexpected.

In one beautiful motion, like only a female can do, she took Apollo's hand and tie and dragged him down towards her into a kiss.

"Athena what are y-mphmh!" Apollo managed to blurt out a couple more words before he got dragged into the best feeling he had in quite some time.

He kissed her. And it was absolutely amazing. As the laid there for a minute or so, Apollo could sense Athena in every possible way. The sheer beauty of her body, her soft lips pressing onto his, her taste, her smell. He could sense it all, and he enjoyed it. A kiss that seemed to last a lifetime but In reality only lasted a couple minutes.

As Athena pulled away Apollo slowly came back to his senses.

"Athena, I-I-I..love you."

Athena did not respond. Instead, she pulled him down for a second time. This time, with more passion. As he slowly placed his hands on her hips, she placed her hands on his back.

Apollo did not feel anymore mixed-up feelings. He felt amazing.

Then they were sucked back into cold reality.

"What in god's name are the two of you doing?!" Mr. Wright spoke.

They quickly got up, sat down, and tried to get the blush of their faces.

Silence. "I know we can't have romance in the office Sir, I'm sorry." Apollo told Mr. Wright.

"Sorry?! You're sorry?!" Wright shouted. He walked over to Apollo and gave him a backhanded slap in the face.

"You, Mister Two-Horn have just kissed one of the most beautiful girls in the world!" Athena went red "And you say you're sorry?!"

"Mr. Wright! I thought..I-I.." Apollo struggled to comprehend the situation.

"No romance in the office? Are you crazy? You and Athena make a great team, and to be honest, a great couple. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got work to do." Wright spoke as he walked away from the scene.

"So are we…" Apollo started his sentence, but could not finish as Athena rushed over to him and kissed him again, this time, pinning him against the couch.

And Apollo loved it, loved her.

**A/N:**

**I'm so sorry. I've never written fanfiction before, read it once or twice. But I just finished playing dual destinies. And this just had to be done.**

**Excuse me for my spelling, my everything. Please, don't be to hard on me!**

**Justicykes for the win,**

**SwitchBack**


	2. Sweet Dreams

Apollo woke up.

He looked around, it was dark. The entire room was nothing but a big black hole. Except for one thing; he noticed a small red light in the corner of his eye. He looked at it, an alarm clock. It read 02:00.

Disoriented, he started to move his hands. Well, he tried to. He discovered that one of his arms was pinned down by a rather large object, unable to move. His other hand was around the object, holding it tightly against his chest. He started to move his free hand around the object, he felt…hair, long hair and curves in the object.

Then it hit him.

_Athena?! _He thought. It all came back to him, the day before… The feelings, the kiss.

_Athena…_ there was one girl on his mind, and one girl only. This beautiful, redheaded girl was laying in his arms, her head comfortably on his chest, snoozing away. As Apollo´s eyes started to adjust to the darkness around him, he could slowly start to see the sheer beauty beneath him. He looked around for a second time. They were on a couch, in the office. _We stayed here to work on our cases and must have fell asleep _ Apollo remembered. He looked down, noticing that both Athena and him were still in their work clothing, yellow and red, combining like autumn leaves. He smiled and went back to sleep.

(…)

Athena dreamed.

A park, she was in a park. Jogging on the paths, enjoying the weather, thinking. Thinking about life, love, him. Apollo. She saw him, sitting underneath a tree, sleeping. She walked up to him "Oh Apollooooo, wake up!" she spoke. He didn't respond. Instead, he slept further and was completely oblivious to the fact that Athena was standing right there in front of him. She decided to go with it, and curl up next to him. The ground was surprisingly soft and when she looked around for the final time, she noticed that the park was completely empty. There wasn't a single soul in the area except for Apollo and her.

So the sat there, the two of them. Alone and peaceful. Athena moved her head on his chest, finding it more comfortable than the raw wood of the tree.

Her feelings for Apollo had never been this intense, she loved him. She loved every single part of him. And she hoped he did too.

(…)

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

Alarm clock.

Athena woke up first, immediately, she noticed she was lying on Apollo's chest in the middle of the office. _Didn't I dream something like this? _ She thought. Her thoughts were interrupted by Apollo's yawn.

"Huuuaaaaggghh! Gooood morning worl-Athena?! Oh right.." Apollo said, slightly embarrassed by the whole situation.

"Good morning…Apollo." Athena responded.

The both of them didn't move an inch, didn't want to move an inch. They both knew that they wanted to stay in this position for as long as possible, close to each other, feeling each other. They both loved this moment, wanted to be like this for the rest of the day.

Cold reality was, in fact, they couldn't stay like this.

"We better get up, Mr. Wright is going to kill us if he sees us like this instead of working." Apollo spoke while looking at the alarm clock _12:45?! I must have been asleep for a long time. _ Apollo thought.

"Alright then…Polly" Athena replied, smiling. She gave him a small, but passionate kiss. Athena enjoyed their relationship a lot, even though it only exists since yesterday. All of her previous boyfriends never gave her this feeling of, comfort, true happiness. Then again, her previous boyfriend was way back, back in high school. Athena liked Apollo more than anyone in the world and she hoped Apollo felt the same about her too.

_I've always liked the color red. _She thought, glancing at Apollo for a final time before rising up from his chest and walking over to her desk.

(…)

So they worked and worked, reading through note after note. Killer after killer, murder suspects and potential thieves. Both of them weren't fully concentrated though, their thoughts always floating away from their casework and back to each other. Their love was without limits, it wouldn't leave them alone for a single minute of the day. _Maybe I should take another leave of absence, but this time with Athena coming along. Some kind of…honeymoon. _A thought flashed through Apollo's head. He slapped himself in the face. _Honeymoon?! Come back to your senses Apollo! You're not married! You've been having a relationship for almost two days now, calm down. _He corrected himself.

At that point, Phoenix came into the office, Trucy in his stride.

"Hey folks, I see everyone is doing their work! How nice of you." He smiled. "Now, I need to make a couple of calls so I will be in my office. Trucy, try not to destroy the building okay?" Phoenix spoke to Trucy.

"Sure thing daddy!" She responded.

"Sooooo… are you guys…? Hihi!" Trucy asked Apollo, half giggling. "Yes Truce, we are." Apollo told her, smiling at Athena. Athena smiled back and winked.

"So when's the wedding?" Trucy asked with no shame whatsoever. "Wed-What?!" Apollo stuttered.

"It's been two days Trucy, give Polly some rest." Athena told her "Besides, don't you have magic stuff to worry about?" Athena calmly tried to change the subject to something a little bit less awkward.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't. What I do know is that you two are waaaay more interesting." Trucy said as she crouched down behind Charlie, the houseplant.

"Truce, what in the name of god are you doing?" Apollo carefully asked her.

"Nothing, just..observing. Hihi!" Trucy told him from behind Charlie.

"Alright then, weirdo." Apollo said, not paying any further attention to Trucy and trying to focus on his cases. Of course, he knew that was impossible, there was no way his mind was going to allow him to think of anything else but the beautiful red-headed lawyer sitting on the other side of the room.

(…)

Except for Charlie moving from time to time with Trucy still sitting behind it, it was rather quiet in the Wright Anything Agency.

Athena interrupted the silence: "Lunch break! You coming, Apollo?"

_God yes, I need a break. And food, I need food too. _"Yeah I'm coming!" Apollo joyfully replied.

Apollo needed lunch. Not even lunch, he needed a break. A break with Athena. He didn't care where they went, as long as it was just the two of them, together.

**A/N:**

**Hey guys! I finally came round to writing a second chapter for my first fanfiction ever. I know right, happiness everywhere etc. **

**Anyway, the main focus of this chapter was going to be the details of Athena and Apollo's relationship. It was also going to be a lot more…ehm…poetic, you could say. Let's just say that I gave it my best shot at being romantic.**

**Also, I will be writing a 3****rd**** chapter, when I find the time to do it ofcourse.**

**That's all for now,**

**See ya!**


	3. You Found Me

Inspired by The Fray's "You found me".

"So, were we going?" Apollo asked his partner-in-law.

"Getting lunch, what else do you think I meant by "Go get lunch"?" Athena responded.

_I don't know what I expected. _Were Apollo's thoughts.

The brown-haired attorney followed his red-haired girlfriend as they walked into a restaurant.

The restaurant was, well, pink. To say the least. It was the pinkest restaurant Apollo had ever seen.

"What even is this place? And why is it so pink?" Apollo questioned the situation. "This is, ehm… I honestly have no idea. I saw an advert for this place in the newspaper and I thought it would be nice if we could go here, together, you know." Athena explained.

They sat down at a, obviously, pink table with pink-colored chairs. _This pink-ness is gonna make me lose my sanity soon. _Apollo thought to himself. Soon, a waitress, dressed in a pink uniform, came up to their table.

"Hello Mister and Missus, how may I be of assistance today?" Her cheerful high-pitched voice asked the two of them.

"Well, ehm… were just here for some lunch, and ehm.. yeah that's it I guess.." Apollo told her, rather nervously _I've never been so good at talking under pressure of random people_.

"What the dork in front of me means, we would both like a sandwich please." Athena followed up, smiling at the waitress and kicking Apollo's leg underneath the table.

"Alright then! Two sandwiches coming right up!" The waitress told them as she left.

"Was that really necessary?" Apollo annoyingly asked Athena.

"Yes, be nice to people." Was the answer he received from her. "Have some manners Polly." She told him off.

_Did she just tell me..?! _ "I need to get some manners? You just kicked me!" Apollo was getting slightly annoyed now.

"Hey, you deserved it!" They were fighting now. This wasn't good.

"You know what? I'm done." Apollo stood up and stormed out the door.

"Here are the sandwi-oh! Where is he going off to?" The waitress was surprised to see Apollo leaving. "Hopefully far away from me." Athena was angry at him.

The streets were covered in snow._ Stupid girl, I don't need her. _Apollo slapped himself _Pull yourself together Apollo!_

Apollo had a tough time dealing with his current situation. _Why did we get into a fight all of the sudden?_ _Did I overreact? _ Apollo questioned his own behaviour. He couldn't come up with an answer, he hated himself. As much as he loved Athena, her constant happiness was completely opposite of his mood. Sometimes he just needed to be left alone.

It was getting dark, and Apollo walked on home.

_Goddammit Athena, I love you so much. Why have I done this? _

Apollo turned around and went back for her. Walking, jogging, running.

(…)

Athena walked out of the restaurant after having paid the bill for two sandwiches, of which only one had been eaten.

The streets were white, the snow falling from the night sky. There were people walking around, couples, enjoying the evening and making the most of their lives, together. Athena wasn't angry at Apollo, just...disappointed. She knew that the whole thing with Clay had really upset him and that he was easily angered because of it. But then again, she couldn't understand why he wanted to be alone so much, why not seek comfort with her? She couldn't understand.

Athena crossed the road, towards the bus stop. Wanting the catch the nearest bus and go home.

While crossing, she heard someone call out her name behind her. As she turned around, she suddenly was surrounded by white light and a sharp pain in her back. Then everything went black.

(…)

Apollo could see her crossing the road. "Athena! Wait up!" He called her, she turned around.

The car approached fast behind her, Apollo spotted it. But it was too late, the white lights ricocheting off her body. The hood hitting her in the back. She fell over, unconscious. The car came to a shrieking stop. "No…ATHENA!" Apollo ran towards her, faster than he had ever ran before. Hoping, hoping that it wasn't too late.

The ambulance soon came, medical personnel walking out in a disciplined fashion. Lifting her up on the stretcher and taking Athena out of Apollo's arms. Apollo wasn't allowed to ride along.

Left behind, alone, hopeless.

Apollo took his phone and entered Phoenix' number.

**A/N:**

**I had no idea on how to fill the third chapter, kinda like I had written myself into a corner. So I decided to let something really dramatic happen so the story would have some life in it again.**

**Also, apologies for my English, as you know English isn't my first language so spelling mistakes can occur every now and then.**

**And I'm also sorry for the delay on this chapter, but I'm nearing a test-week at school and I'm quite busy because of it. But don't worry, there WILL be a chapter 4.**

**Bye!**


End file.
